Nostalgia
by Yusuka
Summary: Eiri scheint einsam seit Shuichi auf Tour ist. Ein Besuch bei seinem Schwager, zieht ein Ereignis nach sich, nach dem sich beide gesehnt haben. Pairing: Eiri x Tohma. Warning: Shônen Ai Yaoi, lime, sap, OOC?, PWP?.


**Titel:** Nostalgia

**Autor:** Yusuka

**Email:** Yusukagmx.de

**Rating:** NC-14

**Warning:** Shônen-Ai (Yaoi), lime, sap, OOC?, PWP

**Pairing:** Eiri Tohma

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation ist Eigentum von Murakami Maki. Diese Fan Fiction dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken.

**Kommentar:** Auch bei dieser FF handelt es sich wieder um ein so genanntes Remake meiner alten FF, auch wenn man es dieser nicht so deutlich ansieht, wie meinen anderen überarbeiteten Versionen. Über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.

Ich glaube irgendwie ist Yuki ein bisschen OOC geworden... (vielleicht auch Tohma? O.o) TOTALES PWP! Fast nur lime! Junk FF!

Ein besonderes Danke und einen lieben Gruß, gebührt folgenden Leuten: UmiUmi für die seelische Unterstützung, Nefertina einfach für alles und Yuyake für die Motivation und das Betalesen knuddel. Ansonsten lieben Gruß noch an Fraggle, Seiji (nein nicht beloved one . ), Demi und May-Lynn (ich frag mich was du gemacht hast, dass du hier stehst -.-).

**Nostalgia **

Die heiße Nachmittagssonne warf ein paar schmale Lichtstreifen durch das geräumige Büro, facettenreich spiegelten sie sich auf den zahlreichen und glänzenden, Auszeichnungen in den Regalen, den Ehrenplatten an den Wänden. Unter dem kühlen Wind der Klimaanlage, wehten ihm ein paar Strähnen platinblonden Haares ins Gesicht.

Seufzend strich er es sich zurück und legte schließlich den Telefonhörer nieder. Die Konversation des vergangenen Telefonats, schwebte ihm noch deutlich im Kopf und ließ ihn sich Gedanken um dieses machen. Überhaupt war in dieser Woche mehr zu tun gewesen, als üblich. Nicht, dass nicht alle Tage ausgefüllt waren von Terminen - unter vielen dazwischen geschobenen, schien schon sein Kalender zu platzen -, nun jedoch schien es, als hätte sich der ganze Trubel nur aufgestaut, um nun gnadenlos über ihn nieder zu brechen. Hatte sich denn die ganze Welt gegen Seguchi Tohma verschworen?

Allmählich kam ihm der Gedanke, mit „Bad Luck" nicht nur eine neue Band, sondern auch gleichzeitig einen Talisman gefunden zu haben. Denn seit die Band auf Tour war, ging alles nur noch drunter und drüber. Es schien keine Minute zu vergehen, in der das Telefon nicht klingelte und in Gedanken hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht, die Hand am Hörer zu lassen, um in Sekundenschnelle abzunehmen und wem auch immer am anderen Ende der Leitung zu erklären, dass wirklich ALLES in Ordnung war, kein Meeting geplatzt war und alles bestens lief! Warum zum Teufel riefen die eigentlich an?

Und doch waren mittlerweile schon fünf Minuten verstrichen und der elende Apparat schwieg still. Welch Segen! Mehr als erleichtert lehnte sich der N-G Präsident in seinem bequemen Stuhl zurück und versuchte für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Leider gelang auch das nicht. Es klopfte an der Tür, in seinen Vorstellungen sah er schon einen hypernervösen Sakano, der sich einhundert Mal vor ihm verbeugte.

Grade deswegen, war er sichtlich überrascht, als Yuki Eiri sein Büro betrat.

„Oh... was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Trotz seiner Verwunderung verlieh er seinem jungenhaften Gesicht das typisch freundliche Lächeln.

Uesugi Eiri – besser bekannt als Yuki Eiri -, schlurfte unaufgefordert in das Büro und ließ sich prompt in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Auf Tohma machte er auf Anhieb nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er sehr entspannt. Sein Haar war wirr, sein Blick müde und dazu hatte er es irgendwie fertig gebracht, sich das Hemd falsch zuzuknöpfen.

„Ich komme aus keinem besonderen Grund. Einfach so."

Er zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und rutschte tiefer in den Sessel, schloss die Augen, um sich scheinbar wirklich für einen Moment zu entspannen. Skeptisch hob Tohma eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schief, ehe er wieder lächelte.

„Du langweilst dich seit Shindô-kun auf Tour ist, hab ich Recht?"

Wieder eines seiner berühmten Grinser.

Eiri gab ein „Hm" von sich, nahm ansonsten aber keinerlei Stellung zu der Aussage seines Schwagers. Dieser erhob sich aus seinem mächtigen Stuhl und kam gradewegs auf ihn zu. Lächelnd.

„Ok, ich werde nicht weiter nachfragen, du wirst es mir ja ohnehin nicht sagen."

Er trat näher an ihn heran und streckte seine Hände nach Eiris Oberkörper aus. Dieser drehte sich leicht mit dem Stuhl zu ihm, betrachtete jedoch immer noch desinteressiert den Fußboden. Ratlos seufzend begann er seinem Freund das Hemd richtig zuzuknöpfen. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten die warme Haut unter dem weißen Stoff, streiften sie flüchtig.

Er konnte sich schon denken, warum sein Schwager ihn besuchte. Auch wenn dieser es nicht zugeben würde, zu Hause fiel Eiri wahrscheinlich einfach die Decke auf den Kopf. Also versuchte er es mit ein klein wenig Ablenkung und gleichzeitig Aufmunterung.

„Eiri-san, wenn du willst kannst du heute bei uns zu Abend essen. Mika-san wird sich sicher auch freuen."

„Ich muss ja wirklich schrecklich aussehen, wenn du mich schon in deine Obhut nehmen willst."

Tohma schmunzelte und ließ seine Hände von dem Stoff gleiten, als er fertig war.

„Nun ja, ich muss dich doch in einem halbwegs passablen Zustand Shindô-kun wieder präsentieren. Sonst wird mir noch vorgeworfen, ich hätte nicht auf dich aufgepasst."

Seine Stimme brach und er lächelte schmerzlich, eher für sich selbst, als für Eiri.

Aufpassen... das war das Schlüsselwort gewesen.

Aufgepasst. Hatte er das damals auch schon, oder hatte er versagt? Er hatte kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er sich mit Vorwürfen plagte. Vor Eiri nicht und auch Mika hatte er in dieser Hinsicht nie etwas vorgemacht. Damals… die Vergangenheit schien ihm wie ein Schwarzweiß Film, die glücklichen Momente waren nur schwer herauszufiltern, sie verloren sich in einem erstickenden Grau der Trauer und der Schuld.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu verscheuchen. Er selbst hatte gar keine Berechtigung dafür sich schlecht zu fühlen. Eiri war es gewesen, dem all das Leid, der Schmerz widerfahren war. Er selber – Seguchi Tohma -, war nur derjenige der Schuld an dieser Tragödie hatte.

Eiri schien seinen Stimmungswechsel zu bemerken, sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet gewesen, aber trotzdem war ihm das verkrampfen von Tohmas Händen nicht entglitten. Langsam sah er auf, direkt in das Gesicht des Freundes. Doch dieser lächelte nur wieder, eines dieser vielen aus seinem ganz eigenen Repertoire und doch, so schien es ihm, legte Tohma dieses nur immer ganz speziell für ihn auf. So konnte selbst der Trugschluss ein Geschenk sein.

„Möchtest du was zu trinken, Eiri-san? Ich.."

Er hielt inne, als er Eiris Griff um sein Handgelenk spürte, der Griff war fest, so entschlossen, als würde er ihn auf jeden Fall davon abhalten, sich jetzt von ihm zu entfernen. Erstaunt sah er ihn an und entdeckte einen Blick im Gesicht des Schriftstellers, den er nie zuvor zu sehen bekommen hatte. Nie in all den Jahren zuvor.

„Wenn du mich wirklich aufmuntern willst, kannst du das auch anders tun, Tohma."

Verwirrung zeichnete das Gesicht des Angesprochenen, als Eiri ihm plötzlich die Arme um die Hüften schlang und ihn an sich zog.

Einen Moment zu kurz, nur einen Augenblick zu wenig, war die Chance sich ihm noch zu entziehen, denn schon war das Gesicht des Schriftstellers viel zu nah an dem seinem, als dass er sich wehren könnte. Mit gesenkten Lidern, blickte sein Gegenüber ihn an. Obwohl er noch völlig verwundert über Eiris Geste war, versuchte Tohma in dessen Augen nach seinem Vorhaben zu suchen, dem Grund, dem Anlass... was auch immer, er fand es nicht. Und wahrscheinlich zu spät, bemerkte er, dass er sich gar nicht dagegen wehren wollte, dass es wahrscheinlich sogar sein eigenes Verlangen war Yuki so nahe zu sein, vielleicht etwas, dass schon seit vielen Jahren in ihm schlummerte und von ihm gezwungen worden war, nicht nach außen vorzudringen.

Kühle Lippen berührten auf einmal seinen Hals und ließen ihn leicht zusammenfahren. Unaufhaltsam jagte ein Prickeln durch seinen gesamten Körper. Er fühlte sich einfach unfähig sich dem ganzen zu entziehen. Völlig gelähmt um „Nein" zu sagen. Selbst, als er spürte, wie leichte Küsse auf seine Halsbeuge gehaucht wurden, rührte er sich nicht, stand einfach nur wie versteinert da.

Nähe, ja er war Eiri schon manches Mal nahe gewesen, hatte versucht ihm Trost zu spenden oder dergleichen. Aber diese Nähe war viel intensiver, viel wärmer um nicht zu sagen heiß und um so vieles intimer.

„Eiri-san!", brachte er hervor und war erstaunt über seine Reaktion und gleichzeitig darüber, wie hell seine Stimme klang.

„Du bist immer für mich da, hab ich Recht?"

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und es zuließ, dass so viel mehr Haut freigegeben wurde, die von Eiris Lippen berührt werden konnte. Sein Ohr wurde von dem heißen Atem gestreift als er flüsterte:

„Dann sei auch jetzt für mich da."

Als er die Augen wie im Affekt schloss, spürte er die Kühle von Eiris Lippen auf den seinen. Langsam, nur schleichend, lüftete sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf und ihm wurde endlich klar, was er hier tat, was sie hier taten... worauf es hinaus laufen würde. Vielleicht war das einfach ein viel zu gefährliches Unterfangen? Es durfte einfach nicht sein, von seiner Seite aus und auch von der seines Schwagers nicht, dem Bruder seiner Frau. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, sich klar zu machen, was hier passierte. Verdammt, er war verheiratet, so etwas konnte er einfach nicht tun! Und schon gar nicht mit Eiri... sein Eiri.

Doch Verstand und Gewissen hatten hier rein gar nichts mehr zu melden, nur seine Sinne die jedes Detail dieser Szene in sich aufnahmen und es in seine Seele schlossen. Die Luft, die nach ihren Küssen roch, das Geräusch, wenn ihre Lippen sich immer wieder aufs neue fanden, ihre Zungen die sich gegenseitig zu schmecken versuchten, den Stoff von Eiris Hemd, den er unter seinen Fingern fühlte, als er bemerkte, dass er sich an ihm fest geklammert hatte. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen doch es war, als würden kleine bunte Lichter vor ihnen flackern.

Das erinnerte ihn daran zu atmen, ihre heißen Küsse, die sich in manch leidenschaftliche entwickelt hatten, machten ihn völlig besinnungslos. Sachte löste er sich von ihm und öffnete die Augen. Eiri stand vor ihm, sein Blick wirkte mehr den je entschlossen. Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie sich lediglich anstarrten und verzweifelt, versuchte Tohma Antworten zu finden...

Warum? Warum auf einmal?

Und vielleicht auch ein anderes warum?

Warum sich eigentlich wehren?

Doch schon kurz darauf blieb ihm nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Eiri kam fest entschlossen auf ihn zu und drängte ihn so lange nach hinten, bis er mit dem Kreuz gegen seinen Schreibtisch stieß. Nun war er völlig gefangen. Die gold-gelben Augen schienen ihm auch keine Alternative bieten zu wollen, geschweige denn einen Ausweg. Wollte er dies überhaupt?

Er schloss erneut die Augen, als Eiris Gesicht näher kam, er die Lippen über seine Wange streifen spürte. War er so ausgehungert? Fehlten ihm die Zärtlichkeiten seines Lovers so sehr, dass er sie sich nun von ihm zu holen versuchte? Insgeheim betete er für einen anderen Grund. Einen weitaus romantischeren (weitaus naiveren), einen der vielleicht etwas mit Sehnsucht zu tun hatte. So wie bei ihm?

Als er seine Hände hob und seinen Freund schließlich am Hinterkopf näher an sich zog, war dies die erste richtige Reaktion auf alle bisherigen Geschehnisse. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich erst jetzt richtig in diese Berührungen lehnen, wo er mit seinem Gewissen im Reinen war... Aber war dies überhaupt der Fall?

Mittlerweile blieb es nicht nur bei den Küssen, die ihm so sehr den Atem raubten. Eiris Hände wanderten seine Hüften hinauf, strichen fest über seine Taille. Selbst durch den dicken Stoff seines Anzuges hindurch, wirkten die Berührungen intensiv und fordernd, wie Eiri es beabsichtigt hatte. Glücklicherweise befand sich hinter ihm der breite Schreibtisch, denn so war er in der Lage sich nach hinten abzustützen. Das alles hier hatte ihm doch tatsächlich die Knie weich werden lassen. Trotzdem haschte er nun begierig nach den Lippen des Anderen, neckte seine Zunge in einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel das sich immer mehr intensivierte. Und langsam begann auch er zu erwidern.

Er ließ sich nicht weiter einfach nur küssen, duldete die streichelnden Hände nicht mehr ohne selbst aktiv zu werden. Seine Finger suchten sich wie einige Minuten zuvor die Knöpfe von Eiris Hemd, um sie zu öffnen. Fordernd und doch mit einer Spur Zärtlichkeit, glitt er danach mit beiden Händen unter den Stoff, streifte ihm ihn gänzlich von den Schultern. Und als der Andere ihn nun mit einem Ruck näher an sich zog, kam endlich die ganze Sehnsucht in ihm zu Tage, wurde gespiegelt von seinen Gesten. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem leidenschaftlichen Beisammensein, stöhnte er auf, es war ein tiefes und lautes Stöhnen, das seine Begierde deutlich machte. Zwischen seinen Beinen vernahm er ein heißes Gefühl von Lust, nicht mehr lange und er wüsste sich nicht mehr zu beherrschen. Auch er war nur ein Mann.

Es schien genau so eine Geste zu sein, als er seine Hände spielerisch über den nackten Oberkörper seines Schwagers gleiten ließ. Warm war die Haut, die seine Fingerspitzen berührten und warm war ebenfalls die Hand, die nun seinen Nacken verließ und Tohma begann das Jackett aufzuknöpfen. Das alles geschah unter nicht stoppenden Küssen, Lippen die aneinander rieben, um danach feucht zu glänzen.

Als mit einem dumpfen Geräusch Tohmas Designerjackett endlich zu Boden fiel, war er selbst mit seinen Händen schon an Eiris Hose angelangt. Fast ungeduldig zerrte er an dem Bund, die wohl eindeutigste Geste, die das Verlangen nach „mehr" deutlich machte. Grade als er den Gürtel klimpern hörte und sich an dem Knopf zu schaffen machte, wurde er auf einmal so fest gegen den Schreibtisch gedrückt, das es ihm unmöglich war seine Hände zu bewegen. Der Schriftsteller hatte ihn komplett eingeengt.

Schwer atmend hob er den Kopf. Er wollte grade das Wort erheben, als Eiri sein Kinn mit einem Finger ein Stück anhob.

„Ist es nicht das, was du immer wolltest?", flüsterte er und verlieh seinem Blick einen Hauch von Sinnlichkeit.

„Was meinst du?"

Seine Augen glänzten, als er die Antwort in Form einer sehr fordernden Berührung erhielt. Eiris Hand wanderte fest und bestimmt sein Bein hinauf, strich über den Stoff und ruhte an einem gefährlichen Platz über dem Punkt, wo Reißverschluss und Knopf lagen.

„Das in etwa." Er grinste dreckig.

Tohma schluckte kräftig und versuchte sich im Zaum zu halten. Seine Hände hatten an den Tischkanten hinter sich einen - so hoffte er –, festen Halt gefunden. Er seufzte leise und lehnte sich ein Stück weiter nach hinten, hielt sich fest, als er spürte, wie sein Hemd geöffnet wurde, der Knoten seiner Krawatte sich lockerte. Es schien ein einziges geschicktes Spiel für seinen Freund zu sein, wie seine Finger sich einen prickelnden Weg über seine Brust suchten, an seine Schultern gelangten, um ihm das Hemd vom Körper zu streichen. Langsam hörte er sich selbst schwer atmen. War es ihm vorher so erfolgreich entgangen oder war es erst jetzt eingetreten? Von diesen Augen die ihn fest anblickten, konnte man ja wahnsinnig werden. Dazu noch diese warmen Hände, sie fuhren über seinen Oberkörper, entflammten Haut, steigerten seine Lust.

Mit einem elektrischen knistern, glitt das Hemd von seinen Händen, zu denen es hinuntergerutscht war, suchte sich den Weg bis nach unten, wo schon andere Kleidungsstücke ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an den großen Körper vor ihm, ließ es zu, wie ein Arm ihn umfing, ihn an den halbentblößten Körper drückten, ließ es zu, wie die andere Hand seinen Gürtel löste, seine Hose öffnete. Sein unregelmäßiger Atem kam ihm selbst so laut vor, es war mühsam ihn zu verbergen, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„E... Eiri-san!" Seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern, er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob dies ein Einwand oder eine Aufforderung war um weiterzumachen.

Eiri jedoch schien letzteres zu verstehen und Tohma hielt die Luft an, als die Hose von seinen Hüften rutschte. Mit zitternden Beinen, stieg er hinaus und fühlte sogleich die Kälte der Luft, die über seinen Körper krabbelte, völlig schutzlos ohne die Kleidung. Wieder behielt er die Augen geschlossen, selbst als Eiris Kopf sich wieder zu ihm senkte und er sein Schlüsselbein, seine Brust mit kleinen feuchten Küssen übersäte. Doch die Konzentration auf diese Berührungen, brachte nur den Effekt eines seltsam flauen Gefühls im Unterleib mit sich. Selbst die Tatsache jeden Moment erwischt zu werden, dass sich mit einem Male die Tür zum Büro öffnen könnte, entweder war es ihnen egal oder sie genossen den gewissen Reiz. Auf jeden Fall schwiegen sie. Nur ihr erregter Atem sprach für sich.

Die Minuten verrannen inzwischen wie Sekunden, irgendwann verging alles einfach viel zu schnell. Noch einmal erfüllte das Geräusch des Reißverschlusses die Stille im Büro, diesmal war es Eiris Hose, die ebenfalls den Weg nach unten fand. Ein kurzes abgehacktes Stöhnen von Tohmas, bis der Schriftsteller mit beiden Händen unter seinen Po griff, ihn hochhob und Tohmas Beine über seine Taille glitten. Ein gefährlicher Schritt?

Ein nicht wirklich leises aufstöhnen, war die Folge, als er auf seinen Schreibtisch gehoben wurde, der begehrte Körper immer näher an ihn rückte, ihn immer fordernder, wollender streichelte bis er seine Stimme selbst nicht mehr erkannte. Alles schien komplett unterzugehen, in einem Nebel des Verlangens, der Lust. Alle Sinne schienen endgültig betört und als auch noch die letzten Stoffe von ihren Hüften glitten, tat sich das verschmelzen miteinander fast auf, wie ein schwarzes Loch, der Fall so unglaublich tief. Er fühlte die Hitze, die sich unausweichlich zwischen ihren Unterleibern ausbreitete. Seine Finger krallten sich in Eiris Schultern, irgendwie musste er sich festhalten, über die Wangen liefen ihm Tränen, so intensiv war dieses Gefühl zwischen ihnen geworden.

Eiri grinste, als er mit dem Bauch Tohmas Erregung streifte, dieser stöhnte gequält auf, reckte seinen Körper bettelnd entgegen, seine Finger hinterließen leicht rote Striemen auf Eiris Haut und diese Hitze brachte ihn quasi um den Verstand. Sein Blick hatte etwas verschleiertes, etwas vernebeltes an sich, als Eiri sich über ihn beugte, den Älteren dabei beobachtete, wie er sich vor Lust nach ihm verzehrte.

Eiri konnte sich selbst bald nicht mehr zurückhalten und so beschloss er sich einfach zu nehmen was er so begehrte. Seine Hände streiften fasziniert über Tohmas Hüften. Sie waren so schmal, der ganze Körperbau, die weiche makellose Haut, der so zierliche Körper hatte etwas Anmutiges an sich, das ihn unheimlich anzog. Er konnte sich keine Sekunde mehr länger zurückhalten, das spürte er. Endgültig zog er ihn an sich nachdem er sich positioniert hatte.

Von Tohma hörte er nur ein kurzes, aber erleichtertes Stöhnen, als er ihn in Besitz nahm. Und als er endlich begann sich zu bewegen, gab auch er ein Stöhnen des Wohlgefallens von sich, Stoß um Stoß wuchs seine Lust auf den so verführerischen Körper. Fürwahr fiel ihm wieder ein, wie wunderschön sein Schwager eigentlich war. Egal wie sehr dieser ihn immer genervt hatte, wie oft er Tohmas Fürsorge in Frage gestellt hatte, nie hatte Eiri die jungen Mädchen verstanden, die zu 60 Sakuma Ryuichi für den attraktiveren von Nittle Grasper hielten. Für ihn hatte Tohmas Aussehen immer schon etwas Unnahbares an sich gehabt, es hatte ihn gereizt, den 32 jährigen ohne einen Fetzen Stoff am Leib zu sehen. Und er war noch schöner, als er je erahnen konnte, obwohl er ihn damals schon, als er noch jünger war, manchmal nackt gesehen hatte. Aber jetzt hatte dies einen ganz besonderen Stellenwert.

Das Gefühl von absoluter Hilflosigkeit in Eiris Armen, war es was Tohma fast um den Verstand brachte, der Punkt den er tief in ihm traf, ließ ihn vor Verzückung heiser aufschreien, er glaubte nicht noch länger durchhalten zu können, der Schmerz zu Beginn war schlimm gewesen, aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt spürte, dies war süßer als jeder Schmerz, nie zuvor hatte sich Sex so für ihn angefühlt. Eiri hatte natürlich gewusst, dass es für Tohma das erste Mal mit einem Mann war und doch hatte er keine Rücksicht darauf genommen und lehrte ihm so nun die bittersüße Erfahrung. Und doch war dieses Erlebnis zwischen ihnen beiden, dazu verurteilt unterzugehen. Sie würden nie wieder darüber sprechen, es würde lediglich eine Erinnerung bleiben...

Mittlerweile war es schon fast gegen Abend und er saß noch immer hier. Die Kleidung am Boden war weg, Eiri ebenfalls. Nichts in diesem Zimmer ließ auch nur erahnen, was vor ein paar Stunden hier geschehen war. Eine ganz andere Atmosphäre lag in der Luft, das spürte er. Selbst seine Kleidung saß wieder korrekt, war akribisch von ihm zurecht gerückt worden. Fast machte es den Eindruck, als wäre es nur ein Traum. Ein verbotener, unglaublicher Traum.

Schweigend saß Tohma wieder in seinem Stuhl, blickte hinaus durch das riesige Fenster und beobachtete den Verkehr weit unter ihm. Immer noch war ihm als würde etwas in der Luft liegen, als würde sie immer noch nach bekanntem riechen. Nach etwas altem, lang ersehnten das so sündig war, dass es vergessen gehörte.

**ENDE**


End file.
